


To love is to Destroy, but to do so in the name of Love

by osegura_sq



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Captain Hook | Killian Jones Or Robin Hood, One Shot, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osegura_sq/pseuds/osegura_sq
Summary: And then something snaps inside of Emma, her pain and sorrow shifting to wrath. She raises her gaze and it fixes on the only guilt-deprived face between the people present...and she loses it.Emma finds Regina hurt after someone decided she should've been punished.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	To love is to Destroy, but to do so in the name of Love

Emma had been out patrolling through the quiet streets on maine when she heard a group of kids talking and running in the same direction “I’m telling you! I saw them, he stole some magical artefact and threw it at her and she hasn’t moved since!!” the blonde boy leading them commented. “Well it was bound to happen, everyone knows he still thinks she should have been severely punished” said a brunette. Emma, worried about this mysterious hurt girl or woman decided to follow them in her car. But once she arrived she was surprised to find almost the whole town gathered in a circular form around something and once she pushes through people to get to the middle she wishes she hadn't. She sets her eyes on the dark figure on the floor and in a second recognizes the expensive clothes and short straight black hair.

She runs and throws herself to the floor turning the woman over, green eyes fixing on crimson blood spilling from Regina’s forehead, she gently raises her head and positions it on her leg, softly gracing her soft skin with a trembling hand. “Regina… Regina wake up please..” she shakes her delicately “Re-regina please, I need you to open your eyes” Tears now fall on the former evil queen’s face while Emma tries to contain her sobs “No… Regina please… don't l-leave me… I love you” she whispers softly.

And then something snaps inside of Emma, her pain and sorrow shifting to wrath. She raises her gaze and it fixes on the only guilt-deprived face between the people present, the only person who could fit the description of those kids and have access to magic... and she loses it. She slowly feels her anger increasing and that familiar feeling of a flame inside of her trying to explode and she's consumed by that strong emotion while silent tears fall through her cheeks, the only person who would've been able to stop her now lying on the floor.

"You!” she roars to whale and catches Snow wide eyes out of the corner of her eyes "You fucking piece of shit! How DARE you hurt her!" She's in front of Whale now, and his eyes finally realize he's completely fucked. Emma feels the rage inside of her, the kind of rage she hasn't had in so many years and that familiar, but bitter need to scream and hit and break and hurt someone.

And then she remembers she has magic.

With a wave of her hand Whale's suspended in the air, unable to move, eyes wide and scared, emotion that quickly turns to pain when in one swift motion the Savior's hand is on his chest retrieving a heart. "Emma!” “NO!” Her parent’s voice echoes in her ears as well as several gasps, but they all feel far away. She doesn't feel a thing.

Fueled by rage and pain for her lover she starts squeezing the heart on her hand, a hint of a smile adornes her face when a groan of pain comes from the doctor. She starts squeezing harder this time, a sadistic side of her showing after all this years playing the savior’s card, all the pain she has inside of her being replaced by madness and rush. She's almost done with the heart, one final squeeze while looking at his pained and pleading face while he’s on his knees and he's gone. And then she hears it.

“Em-ma” an unmistakable voice whimpers and she lets go of the heart, the latter falling to the floor causing another groan from Whale, and hurriedly goes to the voice and drops to Regina’s side, ignoring the pain on her knees after dropping so violently. “I’m here” she says softly, silent tears on her face as she gathers the fragile brunette on her arms “Regina I’m here, I’m here… I love you” Regina’s eyes widen slightly, an almost noticeable smile forming on her lips “I l-ove you to-o” she whispers.

They disappear in a cloud of smoke, only this time instead of white, it's a pale grey.


End file.
